Dance With Me
by olive.eyes
Summary: Can you really forgive someone after years of conflict? Can you really love someone that you want to hate? Can you feel that they're the one for you?
1. Chapter 1: Seeing Your Face

Chapter 1

I loved you. No matter how much I shied away from all the mistakes you made, as vital as they were, you ruined my perfect façade. "Please, take me back!" You cried when I saw you outside my house, on my balcony, just like old times.

Did you even consider how hard it was right there, to say no? Because as much as it hurts you to cry and beg me for forgiveness, it hurts me twice as much. My last memory of you is walking into that science lab on our last year at high school.

The worst thing is wondering what could have been, if that hadn't of happened, if you hadn't betrayed my trust.

Walking into the nightclub with Sharpay and Taylor, I glanced around to look for competition. I'm a dancer- the type who participates in contests just for the hell of it. This particular nightclub- Canon- held a competition every week and I was here to beat the regulars. If you'd of seen me six years ago, when I was fifteen, (I'm now 21), you wouldn't believe that I would be a dancer. I was geeky Gabriella Montez, a scientist. Well look at me now bitches. Do I look geeky? I'm in the hottest nightclub in Alberquque, dressed in denim shorts and a neon yellow t-shirt with the name of Sharpay, Taylor's and my own dance crew. You had to have at least two people, and we had neon t-shirts. Mine was yellow, Taylors was Green, Sharpay's is pink, and we were waiting for Martha and Kelsi. Fun.

We were dubbed: Dance Chicks. A fun, flirty name. And Sharpay would enjoy the male attention if she weren't married. Scratch that, she enjoys the male attention anyway.

The only thing that I found funny is the fact that I am a science teacher on the weekdays, and I once saw one of my old students at a nightclub we were performing at. That was embarrassing and funny.

The music started, and we moved in time to the pounding beat. We each got an alcoholic drink, and settled to watch the other groups. There were our usual competition, PU55ii C4TS. Crap name, I know.

We watched as they tried to copy our dance moves, and we started giggling. "HEY GUYS!" Martha yelled above the music, giving us all a warm hug. Kelsi gave us hugs too, and I patted her on the back, handing her a drink.

"Ryan is at home complaining about how he doesn't get to watch the dances." Kelsi informed us. Sharpay sighed.

"He knows the rules."

"I know. I keep reminding him."

"Guys, look over there!" Taylor butted in. She pointed over to the bar where Zeke (Sharpay's fiance), Ryan (Kelsi's husband), Jason (Martha's boyfriend), Chad (Taylor's fiancé) and another guy were sat.

"Aww… Hell no." Martha fumed. "I warned him!" She looked as if she was ready to go and murder Jason for showing up. Our dance group, Dance Chicks, only had a few rules. One of the most important were: No boyfriends/ fiancé's/ husbands aloud. The dance moves we use are designed to be sexy, and we didn't want to risk our guy's coming over and either dragging us away to fuck us, or getting in a fight with anyone who said anything like, 'she's hot.' We had past experience of Chad landing a drunk guy in hospital because he was checking Taylor out. And then nearly landing another guy in hospital too because he looked at me and said, 'I'd tap that'. Chad's the overprotective brother I never had.

"I'll sort it." I smiled. The girls looked over at me. "I'll sort the guys out. I don't have anyone over there, so it's only fair." I pointed out. Taylor nodded, and I walked over to the boys.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, and Chad's friend froze.

"Sis!" Chad smiled, hugging me. "How's Antony doing?" He was referring to my recent ex, who Chad didn't know I'd split up with yet.

"I broke up with him." I said, smiling sheepishly. "Anyway, to get to the point, you know the rules! Why are you here?"Mystery guy turned around as I finished my sentence. "No." I backed away. Chad reached out for me and I saw the shiny blue eyes that I had avoided for six years."LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE!" I screamed, and Chad let go, in surprise. I ran over to the girls, close to tears and I Must have been really pale, because Taylor caught me up in a hug.

"What's the matter?" Taylor asked.

"I need to do this dance and go." I replied, and just as Sharpay was about to protest, our names were called and we entered the dance floor. The heavy pounding music hit my ears and we began our sexy routine. I smiled all the way through it, and when it finished, I was about to walk off stage when-

"Gabs, what's the matter?" It was Taylor.

"Your lousy fat ass of a husband had brought _him here." _I spat out, and Taylor had a look on her face that reminded me of the saying, 'If looks could kill'. I'm pretty sure that innocent people would be dead tonight if the saying was true.

"Bye." I twisted out of her grip and ran from the door in time to see Taylor yelling at Chad. I climbed in my car, almost crying. I definitely wasn't drunk, so I could drive.

I arrived home and locked the door quickly. I lived in my mother's old house, where I was living when I went to East High. Mum had died a year or so ago. I locked the door quickly, and ran up the stairs to my room. I threw my handbag on the floor and collapsed onto my bed, sobbing uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2: Crossed Boundaries

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up and I was lay in my bed, still fully dressed with my dance clothes/uniform on. What was going on? My eyes were sore, my throat was killing me, and I felt like I had been hit by a train.

From somewhere over on the floor, I heard my ringtone go off. "Hello?" I answered dully.

"Gabs, did you get _any _sleep last night?" Taylor's voice came over the phone.

"Yes. About 5 minutes." I replied, rubbing my eyes, and heading downstairs so I could get some water or coffee.

"Don't worry, I murdered Chad for you." Her voice came cheerily.

"Good. I hope that bastards happy." I replied, pouring some water into a pint glass.

"Which one?" Taylor asked dryly.

"Bolton and Danforth." I said bitterly, and Taylor said goodbye and hung up the phone. "Lovely." I muttered to myself. I took a sip of water, and went to grab some painkillers from the cupboard. A Knock came at the front door. Unaware that I was still in my shorts and a neon dance top, I went to answer the door, gulping the painkillers on the way.

"Hello?" I asked, opening the door. Sharpay was stood there, with Kelsi, Martha and Taylor next to her.

"Gabriella Anne Montez!" Sharpay scolded. "Here's what's going to happen. You'll let us in, and we will wait for you to get changed and dolled up. We will go shopping for what is left of the afternoon, and get some slutty outfits before going out to a nightclub and partying until about 3 in the morning. Then we will come back here, completely and utterly drunk, and sleep here. Ok?" I gave her a glare as she stepped past me into my house. "And if this _doesn't _happen, then I will make it happen by force. You decide."

I nodded reluctantly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sharpay sighed, returning to her usual bubbly self.

"I'll go and get changed." I smiled, motioning for them to come in. They stepped into the house and went into the living room. Taylor waited until they all went in, and stopped by me.

"Chad say's that Troy's still not over you. Are you ever gonna tell us what happened between you?" I shook my head.

"No. That still makes me cry, even when I think about it." Taylor nodded and went to join the others in the living room.

Sighing, I walked upstairs to get ready. If you knew Sharpay, then you knew damn well that if you refuse her, it will be the last thing you'll ever do. I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower, making sure that my mind was firmly focused away from a certain Mr. Troy. Bolton. Who, by the way, I was still irrevocably in love with after six years of being his 'ex'.

I got changed into my skinny jeans, grey vest top and leather jacket after blow-drying my hair and putting some make up on. I grabbed my handbag and phone and set off downstairs, grabbing my simple black heels on the way."Ready." I announced as Sharpay evaluated my outfit.

"Nice outfit. Sharpay-likey."

"Awesome. Let's go shopping!" Martha squealed, grabbing our hands and dragging us towards Sharpay's pink convertible.

Five hours later, and we were sat at a café, with Mango and Pineapple Frappes, with our feet surrounded by bags. We had bags from almost every shop. Victoria Secret, Primark, Jane Norman, a few stores that I couldn't afford anything- the usual.

"I'm shopped out." I told everyone, sipping the ice cold drink in relief.

"Me two." Taylor nodded.

"Me three!" Kelsi smiled.

"Me four!" Martha closed her eyes and leant her head back as she if she was sleeping.

"Me five." Sharpay sighed.

"What!" Everyone whipped their heads around to Sharpay.

"Look it's the boys!" She shrieked in answer, pointing behind us. I turned and glanced. It looked like Bolton was here again.

"I've gotta go, guys. Me and jackasses don't mix." Taylor bit her lip to hide her smile, and Sharpay roared with laughter.

"Stay, just for a minute, Gabby." Kelsi asked, trying out the puppy dog eyes that I was a sucker for.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But if anything happens, it's your fault."Sighing, I noticed Bolton walking over towards me. Sharpay sent me a warning glance. "Gabby, can we talk?" Bolton asked.

"Sorry, I don't speak to jackasses." I replied coolly. "Guys, I really have to go." I stood up with my bags, and started walking out to the car park area. I heard Bolton follow me. "What the fuck are you doing here anyway, Bolton?" I asked. "You've been out of my life for years. Why show up and piss me off now?""Because you never forgave me."

"I didn't want to."

"It really hurt." At the mention of the word 'hurt', I spun around to face him, with hurt in my eyes and tears threatening me.

"Don't even mention the word hurt to me, because I have to words for you: Science Lab." Guilt flashed in his eyes, and I started walking again.

"That wasn't me, you know that wasn't me." He pleaded.

"Yes it was! It was you with your tongue down some cheerleader's throat!" I yelled. I couldn't help it. People were beginning to stop and stare.

"That wasn't my fault! And you'd stayed and waited for me to explain, maybe then you wouldn't of been so hurt!" He yelled back."Go away Bolton! I have better things to do than spend my time arguing with you." I finished my sentence with a wobbly voice, because I was _this close _to crying.

"Gabby!" He called after me. With tears threatening, I texted Sharpay, telling her to bring me her keys.


	3. Chapter 3: You

Chapter 3

Dumping my bags on the sofa, I slouched down on the floor and collapsed into tears. I wiped my tears away quickly. Enough had been shed already. I grabbed my pyjama's from the tumble dryer, where I had left them this morning. So they were warm when I got home. I got changed into them, and walked upstairs, thinking. It was on Sharpay's turf now. Couldn't he just leave me alone?"No." A voice said. I looked around. Troy was standing at the doorway. "You really need to lock that balcony door." He noted.

"Piss off." I almost growled, but my voice was choked up.

"Not until you let me explain."

"Explain what? That you cheated on me when we were teenagers? That you abandoned me for a stupid British bitch?" Troy looked down. Good- he was guilty. So he should be. "I didn't cheat on you! You didn't stick around to hear the story!" He tried to insist.

"That's because you had your tongue down her throat!" I screamed.

"It was the opposite way around!" He shouted. He made his way quickly across the room, and grabbed my face with both his hands. "I came back to Alberquque to explain to you! The least you could do is listen!" I tried to twist out of his grip. "I'm not into self- inflicted pain." I shot back, and yanked my face out of his grip.

Troy walked over to the balcony. "I just wanted another chance with the woman I love." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear before climbing down the balcony.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Are You Kidding?

**Chapter 4**

I collapsed onto my bed after Troy left. It was getting harder and harder to resist. Especially after he basically just told me he loves me still. And now I'm kinda curious. What did happen on that day? Without realising, I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, it was not light anymore, but getting quite dark. I checked my phone. phone started to ring, and I picked it up immediately. "Hello?" I asked.

"Gabi, what happened? Troy's here pouring his heart out to Chad. They're drinking and I can't handle it." Taylor said quickly.

"I'll be there in a minute." I told her. "I get the feeling that I know why he's upset.""He keeps saying things like, 'She'll never forgive me', and 'I love her'. Any help?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but if he passes out from getting drunk, just put him sitting up in a dark room with food and a drink next to him. It always works. Never fails. Believe me, I know how to handle with a drunk Bolton.""Gabi, why are you teasing him? You're obviously still in love with him." Taylor replied. "I'll do what you told me if he passes out. But I won't tell anyone that you still love him unless you want me too." And when Taylor had stopped talking, she hung up on me. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my hoodie and put on my ugg boots. I grabbed my car keys and drove to Taylor's house. I heard them before I got into the house. I walked straight in, because I even had a key to their house anyways, and Taylor was expecting me. "Taylor? Where are you?" I called softly whilst shutting the door.

"I'm not a fucking dog, Gabby." She rolled her eyes, whilst coming down the stairs. "I only came here to help you! Be nice." I warned her. "Do you want me to take Bolton to my house and put him to sleep there? He can sober up there, and you can sort Chad out." I offered. Taylor gave me a suspicious look."As long as you promise not to kill or make out with Troy." She compromised. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to where the loud talking was coming from."Troy? Where are you?" I called loudly, with annoyance in my voice. "Oh. It's Gabby. I bet she's come to arrest me or something. Or kill me. Or roll her eyes at me and yell at me." I heard Troy saying to Chad. "I bet being dead would be better though. I love her so much." "How drunk are you, then?" I asked him, rounding the corner and raising my eyebrows. "Not drunk enough." Was his reply, as he took a swig from a vodka bottle. I walked over to him, ready to prise the bottle from his lips. "Put the bottle down, Troy." I said. He put it down slowly and turned to face me. "Come on, lets go." I smiled a small smile, and guided him away from Chad and the alcohol. "BYE TAY!" I called on my way out.

"Why are you even bothering?" He asked as I supported some of his weight, and guided him towards my car."Because as much as I don't like you, I have to help Taylor out. So, here's what's gonna happen. You stay at mine in the spare bed, and go in the morning. OK?"Troy nodded. "There's no point in taking me to your house, anyway. I live at Taylor and Chad's house. I have nowhere to live. Drop me off by a bin." He said. I started my car and we drove in silence.

I got Troy a coffee to help sober him up, and sat with him whilst he shakily lifted the mug to his mouth and drank it slowly. I got my phone out. It was half 11. "Do you want another coffee?" I asked. He nodded, and I poured him just a normal black coffee.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mumble.

Just my luck that as soon as I got Troy to the spare room, a storm started. He was mainly sober now, and it was 12:30am and I was scared of storms. Really bad. I ran to my room as the thunder and lightning thundered and the rain hit the windows violently. I started to cry, and after a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door. Troy appeared at the door in just his boxers. He saw me, rolled up in a ball and crying, and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to me, and sat next to me on the bed. He held out his arms for me and I jumped into them. I forgot the fact that I hated and loved him at the same time, and focused on not crying as he whispered words supposed to sooth me into my ear.


	5. Chapter 5: Stolen Kisses

When I woke up in the morning, I was snuggled in Troy Bolton's arms. I should of felt something- regret, angriness. But, all I felt was that I belonged there. And then I felt ashamed. I wasn't supposed to give in to him again. I was supposed to resist and then find someone who wouldn't cheat on me.

I looked up to Troy's face. It was peaceful. This reminded me of all those times he used to sleep over, six years ago, in this same room. I'd pretend that I was asleep when he woke up. He wouldn't realise, but he'd always stay in bed next to me with his arms around me until I woke up. I saw him stirring slightly, and pretended to be asleep. I felt his arms crush me lightly as he woke up, and I felt his eyes look at me. He leaned down slowly and kissed me on the forehead. "I really love you." He whispered. He leaned down again so his nose was rested on my forehead and his lips were brushing against my forehead. "And I'm sorry." He finished. Then, without releasing me, he drifted off to sleep again. I looked across at my digital clock. 10:00AM. Wow. I heard a knock on the door. I got up quietly (Troy is a REALLY heavy sleeper) and tip-toed to the door. I smiled when I opened it. It was Sharpay. "Hey Gabs, I left my new lip gloss here." Sharpay said. I nodded. "It's in my bedroom. You can come with me to get it if you want but be quiet." We started upstairs, and I remembered Troy, who was asleep on my bed. "Actually, just stay here." I said quickly. She ran up the rest of the stairs , past me before I could stop her, and noticed Troy.

"GABBY!" She whisper shouted. She grabbed her lipgloss and dragged me downstairs into the living room, and slammed the door behind me. "Why the hell is Troy Bolton asleep in your bed? And is he naked?""He was drunk." I said, and she raised an eyebrow at me. "He was drunk so I brought him home to sober him up. And no he is not naked his is wearing boxers, FYI."

"Why didn't you call Taylor? She could of taken care of him." Sharpay hisses, rolling her eyes.

"He was at Taylor's house getting drunk with Chad." "Why was he in your bed?" Sharpay asked. I sighed in exasperation. "I don't like thunderstorms do I?" I pointed out. She shook her head. "He must of known, because he came to see if I was okay." "Gabby, you've gotta stop pretending." Sharpay said. "You need to start admitting things to yourself." And she turned and walked away from me. I glanced after her before going into the kitchen and getting some aspirin. Then, I realised that I had never heard the front door close or open. Carrying the water and aspirin, I headed up to Troy. I heard voices, and saw Sharpay at the end of my bed. "Troy are you just messing with Gabby?" Sharpay asked him."NO!" Troy replied sleepily. "Why would I do that?" Sharpay shook her head.

"I've been talking with the others, and we think that you should go and give yourself some time with your parents. Maybe you should just leave Alberquque for a while."

"But I really, actually love her Shar. I was stupid to let her go six years ago. Why do you think I returned here in the first place? I missed her like hell, and I even quit my job." Troy replied. Sharpay's mouth turned into an 'O'. "You quit your job?" She asked. "Troy, you've wanted that job since kindergarten! Gabby's special, and the best girl ever, don't get me wrong, but why would you quit your job just to come and see her again? She doesn't even like you anymore! No one's told me what happened six years ago, but-""Tiara Gold was helping me study for science and she kissed me." Troy interrupted. Sharpay's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open again. "I was failing in science, and I needed science to get into the university. I noticed that Tiara was good at it, and asked for her help.""Why didn't you ask Gabby?" Sharpay said. "I didn't want to embarrass myself asking my girlfriend to help me study. I already felt dumb enough next to her.""Troy, you do realise, that when you let Gabby go, you may of let her go forever." Sharpay said sadly. "She's been unforgiving ever since you split up. She hasn't even had a proper boyfriend. She's had boyfriends, don't get me wrong, but they don't last more than a week." "I won't stop trying to get her to forgive me." Troy said. "I'm not going to give up." "Fine. But don't come crying to me." Sharpay said, and she started to walk away. I backed away from the door, and made it look like I was just coming upstairs."Oh! Hey Shar, I didn't know you were still here! I thought you'd gone." I said sneakily."I was going to go. But I had to try and convince a stubborn bastard to do what he was told for once." Sharpay said angrily, before going down the stairs, opening the door and then slamming it behind her. "What did Sharpay want?" I asked Troy innocently, but still letting him know that I didn't like him. I passed him the aspirin.

"I know you were listening in." Troy said, taking the aspirin and water off me. I opened my mouth to ask him how, but he interrupted. "I've known you for years, Gabby. I know when your listening in. Why do you think I even explained to Sharpay? Because I wanted her to know? No. Because I wanted you to know." Troy replied. I glanced down. "I don't believe you." I whispered."About what?" Troy asked gently, swallowing the aspirin.

"All of it. And the Tiara Gold bullshit." I replied. Troy chuckled a bit. "This isn't funny Troy. It's really childish of you too-" I began, but I was interrupted by Troy.

"I was only laughing because six years ago you yelled at me for even saying crap." He replied, and I giggled too, remembering it. "I'm telling the truth though, Gabi." Troy said seriously. I stopped laughing and looked down."Why should I believe you?" I whispered. "Because I love you, and it's the truth." I glanced at him. "I never meant to hurt you, and I hate me as much as you do right now." He finished.

"Just because you claim that, doesn't mean it's true." I said quietly, and he shook his head with a bitter laugh."You don't get it Gabby. It's only you. It's always been you. Not some blonde vain bitch who snogged me for popularity. I didn't take her to prom because I liked her. I took her to prom because she threatened to hurt you, and you wouldn't even speak to me so I couldn't warn you."

He climbed up from the bed and walked to get dressed. He appeared at the door a few minutes later. "Thanks for looking after me and everything. I really appreciate it." I climbed up from my bed, and walked over to him so I was stood straight in front of him."Do you need anything? A lift back? Breakfast?" I asked. I was starting to get a bit worried. Troy was bringing out the soft side in Gabriella Montez. "I do need a kiss, but as you hate me, that's pretty much impossible." He replied cheekily.

"Who said I hated you?" I asked, reaching up and pulling him towards me. Our mouths met, and I kissed him passionately for what seemed like forever. He returned my kiss, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Suddenly, his phone rang. He pulled away, and picked up his phone."Hello?" He asked, annoyance thick in his voice. I watched him listening to whoever it was, and he nodded. "Okay. Bye." He hung up, and put his phone in his pocket. "Taylor's waiting outside for me." He explained. He pulled me in, and kissed me one last time before walking out to meet Taylor.

When I heard the front door close, I started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6: We Need To Talk

I watched as the boys walked over to us immediately after we'd finished our dance. Troy was with them, but I looked away from him. I was still confused about our kiss earlier. I had actually shown him my feelings for him. I now knew that I loved him. Sharpay eyed me suspiciously, but I smiled at her as if to dismiss it. "So, I think that we should actually stay sober tonight." Sharpay announced. Everyone gasped."What? It's usually you convincing us to get drunk." Taylor replied."Well, get drunk all you want Tay, but I'm staying sober." Sharpay said. There was quiet around our group. No one talked.

"I bet a tenner she can't do it." I announced, and we started talking again. The only two not talking were me and Troy."We need to talk about earlier." Troy began."there's nothing to talk about." I replied quickly."Gabby, we kissed. We need to talk about that."

"There's nothing to talk about!" I repeated.

"Gabby, we kissed. If that's nothing to talk about, then I don't know what is." Troy replied. I turned around, and all the others were staring at us, open mouthed.

"What?" Martha asked, her mouth open and wide eyed. "It's none of your business." I snapped, and everyone looked away. Including me. "Sorry Martha." I apologized quickly. She smiled at me."It's okay. It is none of my business."We separated quickly after that. Ryan and Kelsi went home because Kelsi was pregnant and she was getting tired easier. Taylor and Chad got drunk and started making out in a corner, Jason and Martha started dancing, and Zeke had to leave and get some sleep for a business trip he was going on. Sharpay was talking to me, and her favourite song came on. "Oh, come on Gabby! I wanna dance!" I shook my head.

"Go dance. I'll be here if you need me." I smiled to her. I was surprised that she wasn't drunk yet.

"You're the best." She smiled, running away and dancing with Martha and Jason. "Gabby, I think we need to talk about this." Troy said from behind me. "I know you don't want to. But we have to.""What is there to talk about, Troy?" I asked.

"The fact that you kissed me.""Because you wanted me too!" I replied sharply.

"If I wanted you to jump off a bridge would you?" He asked.

I considered this. Even though I knew know that I loved him, I knew it was pretty impossible for him to want me to jump off a bridge. He was too kind to tell me to jump off a bridge. "No. But you probably wouldn't ask me to jump off a bridge anyway, would you?"

"True." Troy replied. "But you shouldn't do what I want."

"is that a warning or a threat?" I asked slyly. He raised his eyebrows."I'm not even gonna answer that." He replied. "Do you want a drink?" He asked, motioning towards the bar. I thought for a minute."No thanks. I'm staying sober to see if Sharpay ends up drunk or not.""Ahh.." He replied, raising his eyebrows and getting himself a beer. I took it off him and had a sip before handing it back to him. "I thought you didn't want one?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Shut up." I replied.

It was now 2 o'clock in the morning, and Sharpay wasn't drunk, but I was. Ish. Sharpay loaded us into her car (We had to squeeze up. Seven of us were fitting into a five seater.) and took us back to her and Zeke's mansion. Being a famous actress/singer who had her own clothing line (pink of course) meant that Sharpay had a lot of money. Which she had bought a mansion with. "So, your all sleeping here tonight, okay?" Sharpay asked. We all nodded. "You know I have enough beds for you all, and I also have a sofa, but no waking Zeke up, okay?" We all nodded, again, and she led us into her house. We all crowded into her lounge, and sat on the floor and sofas in a circle. "What do you guys wanna do?" Sharpay asked, kicking off her heels and slouching back into the chair.

"Spin the bottle." Taylor suggested drunkenly. "Truth or dare." Chad suggested.

"TV?" Jason asked, and we all hit him gently. "How about spin the bottle?" Sharpay asked. "I haven't played that for a couple of years."

"Sure." I agreed. Sharpay got out a bottle from the recycling, and set it on her carpet. She spun it, and it landed on Martha. "Wooo!" She laughed. We were playing where you spun for the girl first, and then spun for the boy.

Sharpay giggled, and spun it. It landed on Chad. Taylor raised her eyebrows. "don't enjoy it too much." Martha gave Chad a tiny kiss, and we spun the bottle again. Sharpay and Troy. I watched as they kissed, and tried not to feel the pang of jealousy. Sharpay spun it. It landed on me. She spun it again and it landed…. On Troy. She always did know how to spin it just right.

I could feel the tension in the air as Troy leant forwards and kissed me gently. We pulled back after a minute. Sharpay's eyebrows were raised. "You only had to do a short one." She said, rolling her eyes. We laughed nervously. "I'm tired. I dibs the yellow room." Martha said quickly. All of Sharpay's bedroom's were different colours. Martha got up, and Jason followed her to bed."I'm going to bed too." Chad said. "I want the blue room." Chad stood up, and picked Taylor up and started walking to the blue room.

"Which rooms do you guys want?" Sharpay asked."Can I have the green room?" Troy asked. Sharpay nodded, and he ran off to get to the room.

"There's going to be another storm tonight, Gabby." I nodded. "Do you want me to come through if it gets too bad for you?" She asked worriedly."I'll be fine." I smiled to her, even though I knew I wasn't going to be. "Don't you worry. I've gotten better at dealing with them." Sharpay smiled."You sure?" She asked. I nodded. "So, what room do you want?"


	7. Chapter 7: Thunderstorms

After I was all ready and in bed in the white and brown room, the storm started. This one was well worse than the one the night before. It thundered louder, and every single sound of the lightning was met with fresh tears from my eyes. Suddenly someone ran into the room, and threw their arms around me. They climbed under the sheets and I recognised Troy's voice as soothing words came from his lips. Suddenly, and I wasn't sure how it happened, we were kissing. The flashes of lightning illuminated the room, but for once they didn't strike new tears. The kisses became more urgent and passionate, and suddenly his arms around my waist were suddenly tracing patterns on my skin.

I rolled over, forgetting my hate for him for a minute and the result was him on press up position on top of me. Our bodies brushed together, and we both moaned gently. His arms snaked around my back, and fumbled with my bra. I was only wearing a bra and pants because I hadn't got pyjamas. The catch on the bra suddenly opened, and Troy started to kiss my neck gently, whilst I threw my bra away. I didn't care where it went.

I lifted my hands from my side, and flipped us over so I was straddling his waist. I twisted my body so I had my back to him, and leant forward, brushing over his erection. He groaned, and I quickly removed his boxers.

He kicked them off, and pulled me back up to him, and flipped us over again so he was on top. He pulled my pants down and threw them somewhere in the room. "Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly, and I nodded, pulling him down quickly to kiss him. He slammed into me, and we both moaned at the contact. And we continued into the night until we finally fell asleep with exhaustion.

_**I know you're probably angry at me, but this was written at 1 in the morning and I couldn't be bothered to write more.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Conflict

I woke up in the morning feeling achy. Then I felt Troy's arms around me and remembered the entire night. My jaw dropped, and I started getting dressed. I couldn't find my skirt. I started cursing myself. "Morning." I heard Troy said sleepily. "Why are you swearing so early in the morning? Save it for when you're really pissed off or upset.""No swearing." I reminded him. "Did we really just-"

"Yeah." I interrupted him. "We did sleep together."

"Wasn't expecting that." Troy said, and suddenly I felt very angry."Well, what were you expecting?" I thundered. "That you could run into my room at 2 in the morning and comfort me from the thunderstorm?""Yes!" He yelled back. "I know how much you hate thunderstorms and I was trying to comfort you when I knew you hated me.""Well, I can't help the fact that I hate you. You have turned me into a bitch." I screamed at him."What?" He asked, his voice raised, and hands up. "How the hell did I turn you into a bitch?"

"It's your fault I'm so screwed up now!" I yelled, starting my rant. "You ruined my life six years ago when I caught you snogging a blonde bitch! AKA Tiara! And you just walk back into my life, and tell me you love me, which is all lies. I know it's lies so you can't even get away from that one.""I've told you I love you." Troy said quietly. He looked genuinely hurt, and angry. "I have told you that I mean it, and I have told you the truth about what happened six years ago." And with that, he got out of bed and put on his boxer shorts. He then walked out of the room. And just like I had done earlier yesterday, I threw myself on my bed and cried. Someone came in after a few minutes, and took hold of me and stroked my hair whilst someone else whispered comforting words. I looked up. My head was on Chad's lap and Taylor was on the phone. "He's downstairs crying, so we figured you'd be upset too." Chad said softly. Taylor gave me a small smile."You need to give him more credit." Taylor said. "This hasn't been easy for him either. But I'll miss our lodger soon enough." She finished, and I lifted my tear stained face and gave her a confused look. "He's going back to LA to get his job back. He's the Lakers' coach.""When does he go?" I asked quietly."Two days." Chad said sadly. "I'm gonna miss my mate." I got up and walked out of the room. Then I walked back in, and Taylor threw my skirt to me. "Thanks." I told her, getting the skirt on, and then I walked down, grabbed my shoes and walked home.


	9. Chapter 9: Ben & Jerry's

"So, how are you?" Sharpay asked. I smiled a small smile, and found my vision had gone blurry. I started to cry, and Sharpay brought me into a tight hug. "Shh, Gabby. It's okay." She comforted me. We were back at my house. Sharpay had come around as soon as I'd called her. We were sat on my sofa. I was eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream, and she had just arrived.

"It's not." I told her. "It's not okay. I love a guy who broke my heart. I kissed and had sex with that guy in a day! He's leaving for LA in two days. I've forgotten if we used protection or not.""Ask him!" Sharpay said, as if it was that simple."I made him angry this morning. He'd still be here, if I hadn't blamed him for ruining my life." I told her, and she rolled her eyes. "I can't just phone Taylor up and say, 'Hey Tay, it's Gabby, can you ask Troy if we used protection last night?'" "What did you say to him?" Sharpay asked.

"I told him that the reason I was so screwed up now was because he ruined my life six years ago when I caught him with Tiara. And that he was faking all this stuff he was saying to me.""Gabby…" Sharpay sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes at me. "He means it. I know he does. I'm good at all this relationship reading and crap like that." I gave her a small smile and shoved another mouthful of ice cream into my mouth."He's leaving, Shar. Again. I've got to accept that even though he claims that he loves me, he's going back to LA in a few days. He'll be famous there, and it's the job he's always wanted."

"She was a slut, Gabby." Sharpay said suddenly. I turned to her, confused. "Tiara Gold was a class-A typical slut who stole every single good thing in everyone's lives. Troy, clothes. Pink. She even tried stealing Zeke. But Troy doesn't love her. He loves you, and you are letting him walk away." I looked down. Sharpay usually didn't say things like this. She usually talked about a shopping spree to heal my heart. And it usually worked, but only with people like Andy, who meant nothing to me."You've gotta tell him you love him before it's too late." Sharpay said with a small smile. "Now, times like these call for Ben & Jerry's and pyjamas."


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion?

**Chapter 10**

When I'd stopped crying, it was 7pm. It didn't take much for me to drift off to sleep. When I woke up, it was 12pm. All I could think about was that I was in love. I'd never been out of love. I heaved myself off my bed, and climbed in the shower, cleaning my messy hair and scrubbing off the remains of the tears I'd cried. I hurried as I got dressed. He goes back _tomorrow. _That was all I thought.

I hurried myself, quickly drying my hair and putting on makeup. In less than 10 minutes I was on my way to Taylor and Chad's. I hadn't even realised that I was wearing sweats.

"Oh. Hey Gabs." Taylor said quietly, and I saw her red eyes.

"Hey Tay. Why've you been crying?" I asked.

"Troy just left." She told me. I felt a tug deep in my chest.

"W-what?" I asked, pain ripping through me.

"He left a few minutes ago. He's catching a plane at 2." She said, sniffing.

"Which airport?" I asked quickly.

"What?"

"Which airport is he at?" I asked loudly.

"At the one we usually go to." Taylor sniffed. I turned, and ran, jumping into my car. "Where are you going?" She called, but I was speeding off.

I reached the airport at 1pm. I ran into the airport, looking everywhere for him. Just as tears started to leak from my eyes, I saw a massive crowd. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I walked over. "Who is it?" I asked the girl nearest to me.

"Troy Bolton! In Alberquque!" She squealed.

I pushed my way into the crowd, and forced my way to the front. "Troy!" I tried calling, but the crowd was way too loud. I kept pushing, until finally, I collided with someone. Hard. I looked up, and saw someone wearing sunglasses. They lifted them up. "Troy…" I breathed. His eyes were swollen and red, and I saw pain in his face.

He threw his arms around me. I was sobbing now. He guided me to the entrance of the airport, and straight out into the car park. I guided him to my car, and he threw his bags on the floor. My hands grabbed his face, and I guided his lips down to mine. We stood that way for a few minutes, and when I pulled back, he pulled off his sunglasses, and stared into my eyes."Gabriella…" He breathed, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you." I whispered. "I love you, Troy."

He pulled me into his chest, holding me tightly."I love you, and I'm never going to let you go again." He told me.

I smiled, and we kissed again.


End file.
